Darrian Part One: Playing the Game
by HazelTree019
Summary: Darrian and Zevran's sparring match progresses a little further than they expected! A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf /Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine


Two blades crashed together, bouncing apart and swinging round for the next attack. Muscles flexed, limbs twisted, grunts and yells sounded from dry throats. Alistair and I were fighting. Well, play fighting. It was a game that often started at camp on a slow day. After sitting around with nothing to kill, most of us began to get itchy, so sparring with each other was a handy distraction. As genlocks were not known for their sense of fair play, any tactic was allowed, and as far as the onlookers were concerned, the dirtier the better.

I dodged backwards, avoiding Alistair's sword as he swiped it towards my neck like he was trying to behead me. I twisted under his outstretched arm, coming up behind him, and pressed my dagger to his throat.  
"Dead." I laughed.  
"Ah, you got me. Again." He smiled. "I really don't know how you do it."  
"Natural talent, my friend." I removed my blade, letting him go. "Again?"  
"No thanks, Darrian. I think I've taken my fair share of beatings today." He grinned and headed towards his tent, pausing to retrieve the heavy wooden shield I had knocked from his hand earlier.

I heard a _twang_. In a single motion I dropped to the earth, twisted round and hurled my dagger towards the legs of my attacker. As I did the arrow whistled above my head, and had I not ducked it would have passed so close to my right ear I would have felt the flights brush my face. My blade whipped through the air towards the archer's ankles, and Zevran danced out of the way laughing.  
"I see you are as sharp as ever, my dear Warden."  
I grinned.  
"I accept your challenge."  
"And in your shoes, I think I might do the same. After all, I always enjoy a good whipping."

Leliana had seen me throw the knife, in fact it had nearly impaled her foot, and she was gesturing to the others to come and watch. A fight between Zev and I usually drew an audience – our scuffles were fast and vicious.

Zev dropped his longbow to the ground out of the way. We began to circle each other slowly, sizing up the competition.  
"Is that so? Then you'll love what I'm about to do to you."  
He smirked.  
"Oh, really? I did not think you would be so willing to do it out in the open like this. Wouldn't you rather go back to the tent?"  
"I love it when you tease me." A slightly confused expression flitted across his face – he wasn't used to getting responses to his suggestive comments. He opened his mouth and I cut across him.  
"It makes you drop your guard." I slashed my dar'misu at his stomach and he reacted just in time, our blades meeting with a ringing jolt. He aimed a vicious blow at my side and I twisted easily out of the way. We were both grinning wildly, totally focussed on each other's movements.

He lashed out and I narrowly avoided losing a hand as I deflected him away from my wrist.  
"You are not tiring already?" he mocked. "I have only just begun to enjoy myself."  
"Strangely that always sounds dirty coming from you." A wickedly delighted expression showed on the assassin's face.  
"Perhaps I simply mean it to."  
I pulled my second dar'misu from its strap, and spun the blades at my sides. He circled me warily, his almond eyes watchful. Then we stopped stalling.

We flew at each other simultaneously, elf on elf, rogue on rogue, razor-sharp blades flashing in the sun. Our audience gasped in delight as I stopped a particularly fierce swipe to my thigh. Zevran reacted to my attacks perfectly. He slashed at my stomach and I jumped backwards to avoid it then jabbed towards his chest. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. A blunt pain blossomed across my shoulder blade as he hit it with the pommel of his dagger. I twisted out of his grip, panting.  
"And there was me being nice."  
"I am an assassin, my dear. I do not play nice."  
I smiled.  
"Good."

When I sparred with the others, they always seemed to be holding back, as though scared they might cause damage. Zevran on the other hand, happily accepted that I was able to avoid any serious injuries and appeared to feel that if I didn't, I should have, and deserved everything I got for being slack. This meant I could return the favour.

We began circling again, and I heard Oghren say,  
"I want three sovereigns on the redhead. Come on, Warden."  
"A fool and his money are easily parted, dwarf." Zev called out, and Oghren grunted. Leliana laughed.

I leapt at the assassin with renewed energy, determined to cause some sort of injury in revenge for my aching shoulder. He was fast, dodging my slash to his arm. I gave him a strong kick in the shin and he stumbled, a fire glowing in his eyes.  
"That is more like it, my dear. You see, when anything goes, I always find it wise to take advantage."  
He really was frustrating sometimes. I decided to compensate for this by aiming a strike at his head, forcing him to cross his blades, catching mine. I twisted my dar'misu sharply, pulling one of his daggers from his grasp and flinging it away, accompanied by a "Ha!" from Oghren.

The blond ducked under my next swing, but not fast enough. I caught his cheek, leaving a thin red slash. He retaliated, dropping to the ground and slicing my thigh. Caught by surprise I slipped, sprawling on the dry earth, feeling blood begin to drip down my leg. He leaned over me, making to 'stab' me in the heart, and I threw a handful of dirt straight in his face. He choked and I launched myself at him, knocking him over. I pinned him down, trying to put the point of my knife to his stomach, but he writhed underneath me, throwing me off balance. We rolled in the dirt, each trying to stay on top for long enough to end the fight in our favour. Suddenly we stopped. Dust floated around us, forming a veil between us and our audience. I was on my back, with Zev lying on top of me, his arm across my throat and a tiny dagger pressed into my ribs. He looked me in the eye.  
"Dead."

Without warning he dropped his head and ran his tongue along the edge of my ear. I started and attempted to push him off, but for a moment he wouldn't move. Then, as the dust settled, he pushed himself up, holding out a hand to help me. I considered refusing it, but no one appeared to have noticed what he had done, and it would have been difficult to explain. I grasped his arm and he pulled me up, his almond eyes glittering.

"That was some fight, elf. Care to join me in a drink?" Oghren had come over to congratulate Zev.  
"No, thank you. I think I should wash off some of this earth." He glanced at me, turned, and disappeared into his tent.  
"How 'bout you, Warden?"  
I was only half listening.  
"No, thanks." I said, distractedly. I could still feel his tongue trailing along my ear. Oghren grunted and moved off, no doubt to find more alcohol.

My shoulder was already stiffening, and I knew I'd be in a lot of pain tomorrow if I didn't do something about it. Grabbing my bag I entered the forest, the green shadows a relief after fighting in the glare of the sun. Slowly, I made my way down to the river that flowed nearby. Sitting down on the bank I wetted a cloth and rubbed it over the cut on my thigh, the clean patch making the rest of my leg look even filthier.

Gingerly I pulled off my armour, wincing in pain. I made to take off my underclothes, then froze. I had heard something rustle. My hand went automatically to my dar'misu, but I hadn't sensed any darkspawn nearby. Zevran quietly emerged from the trees and stood a little way off, watching me cautiously.  
"What is it, Zev?" My leg was starting to burn, and I was desperate to get it into the cool water, but I was suddenly hesitant about undressing in front of him. He walked towards me, his light feet barely making a sound. He stopped just behind me, taking in my shoulder.  
"I wanted to apologise. I let myself get carried away." He gently ran a slender hand across the large bruise that blackened my back, his fingers only just touching it. I felt my skin prickle.  
"I did not mean to hit you that hard."  
"Don't worry about it. I've been spoiling for a decent fight."

I heard a creak of leather and turned to see him removing his own armour, dropping it to the floor. There was a purple mark on his shin where I had kicked him. Without looking at me, he stepped naked into the river, dipping his head under to wet his hair. My leg needed to be cleaned before I could treat it, but I didn't want to undress with him watching. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me before, most of us bathed in the river and we often went together. But…still. The assassin noticed me still staring at him and seemed to realise what I was thinking. He turned away deliberately, preoccupying himself with washing the dirt off his face. Hastily I pulled off my underclothes and slid into the water, the cold soothing my leg. I brushed my hands over my body, getting rid of as much dust as I could.

I watched as Zev reached out to pick up a bottle he had left on the bank. He poured the contents into his palm and lathered it into his hair, dipping under the water again to rinse it off.  
"If you wanted to watch me bathe, you had only to ask."  
I started. I hadn't realised I'd been staring at him.  
"I didn't…I...sorry."  
"I do not mind." He turned to face me. "I think you are very handsome as well."  
I felt my face grow hot.  
"Um…thanks. I wasn't, I mean, you are, I guess, but…"  
Zev smiled, his blond hair dripping. I was suddenly very aware of how close he was.  
"Whatever you may think of me, of what I am, I have no shame. I do not believe a man should run from his own feelings. And speaking of feelings, you look like you could use some help with that shoulder of yours, yes?"  
I hesitated, but nodded as pain shot through the joint.  
"Thanks."

Zev pulled a box of elfroot from my bag and I turned round. Carefully, he smeared the paste across my back, smoothing it out with his fingers, massaging it into the skin. Feeling awkward, I shifted.  
"Um…"  
He took his hand away then pointed to his cheek as I turned to face him.  
"May I?"  
"Of course."  
He wiped a little across the cut, then put the box on the grass and looked at me.  
"Do not run from your feelings, my dear." Swiftly he leant forward and kissed me on the mouth. Then he pulled himself out of the water and picking up his armour he vanished into the trees. I stayed where I was, stunned. Everybody knew Zevran was…open…about that sort of thing, in fact he seemed fairly proud of it, but I hadn't expected…what did this mean? 'Don't run from my feelings'? How dare he. It was none of his business what my feelings were, and they certainly didn't involve him. Angrily I scrubbed myself clean, ignoring the bolt of pain that shot through my arm. I threw on my armour and strode back to camp.

Zevran didn't appear for dinner, and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice. On the way to my tent I passed Morrigan, who was huddled together with Leliana, muttering. As I drew closer I overheard what she was saying. "I noticed him heading off after Darrian. I wonder what they were up to." Her tone suggested she thought she already had a fair idea. I scowled and stormed off to the dark safety of my tent.


End file.
